


Full Blossom

by orphan_account



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tooth Fairy demands a god child to share with her husband.





	Full Blossom

The Tooth fairy was unsure how to approach her husband. If the chances of ever obtaining a god child of their own would ever be possible. Jorgen, yeah, he was a buff, dark tanned militant fairy. He advocated healthy childcare techniques given to under privileged children. While rarely practicing what he preached. It was hypocritical of himself to actually take care of a godchild when he wanted them to make more masculine wishes.

Holding the poor kid at wand point to order them to make the wish more entertaining. Of course the Tooth fairy saw this as an inconvenience. Jorgen would never trust himself around another kid when he nearly frightened the last child to death. He had to order a pair of godparents immediately when he realized the god child wanted nothing more to do with him. It was a low blow to even expect him to actually know how a child should be taken care of in the first place. Care, love, affection, Jorgen really didn't harbor a nurturing attitude when administering the trademark brand of paternal god parenting. The Tooth fairy was anxious standing outside of the main office of fairy world. Just behind the door was Jorgen busy documenting and signing the necessary paperwork that was related to their kind.

The Tooth fairy grabbed the door knob closing her eyes. She took in a deep breathe and pressed the door gently open. Jorgen didn't know his wife just stepped inside seeing he was preoccupied with other matters of importance. Jorgen's back was turned facing a computer screen. He was typing away, his big massive fingers, pounding the keyboard, and the panoramic television connected to earth to keep him company.

"Now or never," the Tooth fairy whispered to herself.

She flung her herself at Jorgen hugging her arms around his neck. "surprise," she shouted.

Jorgen pushed himself away from his desk spinning a full circle on his swivel chair. "yes, my angel?" the thick German accented fairy asked.

"I want you to do me a favor." the Tooth fairy purred, she playfully nibbled on Jorgen's ear.

"Anything, what is it?" Jorgen choked out a laugh.

"Anything you say," the Tooth fairy repeated.

"Yes, anything," Jorgen now found the Tooth fairy sitting on his lap.

"You're never going to believe what I want." his wife said smiling.

Jorgen wrapped his arms around Tooth fairy's waist. "I'll listen, now what is it?" he nuzzled his head upon Tooth fairy's shoulder.

"I want a god child, Jorgen." Tooth fairy said softly.

Jorgen paused for a few seconds comprehending his wife's favor then shouted. "Tooth fairy this is an outrageous idea! How do you expect to take care of god child with your responsibilities!"

Tooth fairy grunted then replied. "I'll make time, just like our friends!"

"But, honey I thought..." Jorgen stammered he wasn't sure how to placate his wife this time.

"You thought what," Tooth fairy said casting a hateful expression to her husband. "a god child of our very own and your going to deny me this request?"

"I'm sure you'd make a wonderful god mother it just that-" Jorgen was struggling to make it clear to her that he wasn't interested in god parenting ever again.

"Just what," Tooth fairy questioned.

"I'm a terrible god parent, children do not like me." Jorgen confessed sourly.

"Then we'll work it out together, we'll be a team." Tooth fairy said soothingly. Jorgen could hear the sincerity and warmth in her voice encouraging him to assign them their future god child. He knew it was a great responsibility and Tooth fairy's determination would eventually overrule him.

"Please, Tooth fairy just give it a couple more thousand years or so." Jorgen said trying to bargain with her. Maybe the need for a god child was a biological impulse that would fade away with time.

"No, just let me try this with you just this once." Tooth fairy pleaded. "just one last try."

Jorgen removed Tooth fairy from his lap leaving her to sit in the swivel chair. Standing in front of a few purple colored file cabinets on the other side of the room. He opened a random drawer and began sifting through the manila folders searching for a god child to watch over. He skimmed through a list of god children that had already been hand picked and ready to be given to new god parents fresh out of the academy. Due to the unforeseen circumstance his wife presented it wouldn't be too much trouble to pull some strings. There always happened to be many unhappy children to reassign the poor fairy Jorgen planned on taking. Jorgen chuckled to himself when found the perfect miserable child to bestow his presence upon.

"Tooth fairy come here," Jorgen called to his wife. "I've found for us the god child we'll be watching over."

"Who is it," Tooth fairy was hovering next to her husband.

"She's a sweetheart," Jorgen answered bemused by the child's history.

"She sounds more like a handful to me." Tooth fairy said examining the rest of the contents of the portfolio.

"But that is where your wrong," Jorgen replied re-correcting his skeptical wife. "usually it's children like them that need the most attention."


End file.
